


How Has This Gone On?

by howtobetrash101 (dontyoureallycare)



Series: useless fluff [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confession, Cute, FWP, First Kiss, First Years, Fluff, Haikyuu - Freeform, Haikyuu!! Rare Pair Exchange, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Pining, Rare Pairings, Self-Indulgent, TsukiHina, TsukkiHina, confess, hina - Freeform, hq, tsukki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8002507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontyoureallycare/pseuds/howtobetrash101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukki is done with pining but can he make the words come out???</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Has This Gone On?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luckiestlucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckiestlucky/gifts).



 'How has this gone on so long?' Tsukishima asks himself, watching the small head of orange hair in front of him attempt 3rd-year physics.

  He didn't even know when it all really started, he just knew it didn't Stop.  
 

By 'This' he meant the teensy tiny full blown life-consuming crush he had on the redhead before him.  
 

Okay maybe that was over dramatic but really after almost over two years he was allowed to be, it was ridiculous how utterly simple it would be, to just -confess- but when you avoid something for so long it becomes reflex to dodge it-  
 

It wasn't like they were still first years and fought over everything, they had at least evolved from that.

 Thank God.

What had not changed was Hinata's absolute obliviousness (really at this point it was criminal)- and the problem was when you got close to the guy the things he would do; they wouldn't just blur the line between friendship and flirting for Tsukki they would completely annihilate it.

You try having your crush fawn over your glasses and your grades and your volleyball at every turn and remain calm about it- It's

Not Easy

Really though just thinking the word crush would make Tsukki cringe because he didn't think he would ever be in this situation-

Pining oh god how did we get here?

  Hinata looks up from his work, hope glinting in his eyes as he silently asks Tsukki to check his answer

  Tsukki (having mastered his poker face long before Hinata) refused to show what was going on inside and leant over to look at the answer. He was of course acutely aware that this put them at eye-level and exactly 5 inches apart.

  "Waah!, Tsukishima you have golden freckles!" Hinata said from right next to his face.

  "They're so beautiful," he whispers in awe and Tsukishima quickly backs up a little before he did or said something stupid, like blush, and confess, or Stutter oh lord he wouldn't live That down.

  "Focus" he manages, he doesn't stutter but it's hoarse and he really didn't back up far enough, he gulps in a lungful of air realising too late that he's practically breathing Hinata in.

  "You got it right you can go to the next one," he says forcing himself to be more composed, but can you blame him for scooting closer instead of moving back to his original position, when he's this close and Hinata just called him 'beautiful' who even does that?!?

  Hinata's turned back to his workbook but a distracted frown is on his face, and really the ball of energy had some sort of special ability to pick at sore spots, cause Tsukishima had been frustrated at the gold dust that had appeared on his face due to his summer Pokemon excursions with Yamaguchi, and now... well they weren't thaat bad were they.

  A small smile plays on his lips and he reels it in a minute too late cause Hinata looks up at him at that moment and really grinning like that really should have some legal repercussions, he doesn't say anything and just grins back down at his workbook.

  Honestly, Tsukki forgets how observant Hinata's become.

  He blames Kenma.

  God, he really should stop pining so hard and just get it over with, shouldn't he? He cradles his head in his hand and watches the bright orange fluffy hair that's almost right below his nose, a strand is sitting right in the middle of his forehead and Tsukki really wants to push it back- oh god how sappy was that!?

Fuck It. Enough.

"Hinata," he manages in what he wants to believe is a normal tone and Hina looks up, his big eyes focusing on him.

  "I... would you- I- We should go to that new pastry shop on my street after this" Tsukki said backing out on instinct but not letting himself quit it entirely, Hinata eyed him for a moment a slow smile stretching across his face.  
  "Really?!" what was up with him looking That happy, Tsukki was nice, wasn't he? Occasionally?

  "You want to go with me, Tsukishima?" Hinata continued making Tsukki snap out of his head, his voice was lower, he was looking up so earnestly, his eyes flicking back and forth between both of Tsukki's as if looking for something.

  "Do you have a problem with that? I mean we could invite the other dumbass too if you want" Tsukki said backtracking and essentially running from what he could now see in Hinata's eyes.

Hinata KNEW, he knew and he was going to drag it out of Tsukki and Tsukki Could Not let that happen

  "No!' came the quick answer, "No, I mean its okay if its just us. Isn't it?"

stalemate

  If there was anything Tsukki hated more than losing it was coming to and edge like this and being too chicken to let go, sadly this was his main serial offence and something inside just couldn't take it anymore.

  "I want it to be a date," he said, again, appalled by how steady and sure of himself he sounded.

  A strangled squeak escaped Hinata and he scrambled a little rising slightly so their faces were at level

  "Really?" he whispered his voice holding an unusual shaky tone, as he was almost afraid the words that came out of Tsukishimas mouth were some sort of cruel joke

  "Yeah, I- I li- You're-" a blush was creeping up Tsukki's face starting at his collar bone and it was choking his words.

  "You like Me?" Hinata said his voice a dangerous flat monotone his mouth opened in a small 'o'

  "So what if I do?" Tsukki said (having already braced for this rejection, his tongue was ready to be sharp, his mind was Not.)

  "So what if you..." Hinata repeated his mouth closed up and his face now far too close for comfort, his hands came up to frame his face stopping an inch from their mark as if asking permission.

  "Tsukki if this is some shit joke to play with my feelings I won't forgive you." Hinata murmured almost incoherently

  "What?" at that Hinata smiled and his hands finally touched Tsukki's burning face one on his neck the other cupping his ear, the blond boy had already given up entirely on processing what was happening, but he stiffened ever so slightly at the contact.

  "Can I?" Hinata said leaning in close he was on his knees now so just ever so slightly higher than the other boy he leaned down and waited, his eyes a clear battle between disbelief and awe, and Tsukki really didn't think at all- his body just reacted to the stance- he let himself be pulled forward until their lips were touching,

  Now, Tsukki like anyone else who'd been crushing so long had pictured this moment, a lot, and being the person he was he had factored in his glasses, but he was embarrassed to realise all those thoughts were zapped out of him at first contact - until the glasses actually came in their way.

  A stroke of luck really cause really neither of them could handle so much, they broke apart, and Hinata let go of Tsukki like he'd been electrocuted, he scrambled back and stood up and Tsukki put a hand to his lips, still trying to figure out if this was just a very very good hallucination.

  His eyes were wide and zeroed in on the boy who was now on his feet across the room

  "You kissed me," he said in voice that was most certainly not his own and Hinata who was gaping like a fish found his non-voice too and said

  "You LET ME!- You Kissed me BACK," he said an accusatory finger pointed at the blond, could you blame either of them really this was a little bit too much of a shock after Years of pinning it really was just Too Much™.

  They stared at each as they both really registered what had just happened

  "WAIT.," said Tsukki said , uncharacteristically loud,

  "Wait wait, hold up" he held up a slender finger as he held his face in his hand, "You, you like Me?" he peeked through his fingers at the red head

  "Tsukki, what the hell? Everyone fucking knows. I've been drooling over you for like two years now this is not funny," Hinata says and it would sound rude if not for how small and shaky his voice was, the way his eyes filled up slightly.

  "No, fucking way, you- you never, you can't- I" He gave up on words that wouldn't come when the first tear spilt and Hinata shrunk against the wall.

  He was across the room without thinking and he let impulse rule him once more as he bent down he twined his fingers with Hinata's smaller ones on the wall, and kissed the boy again, and again his mind went blank, and again he had to remember to breathe but this time, he tilted his head so the glasses didn't get in the way as much, and Hinata let himself melt against the reassuring weight that was pushing him further into the wall.

  When they finally broke apart Tsukki let out a breathless laugh as he rested his forehead against the shorter boys hair  
  "Listen, that kiss was very very convincing, and I love your laugh, really Tsukki you have the nicest laugh, but it's still scaring me," Hinata said as he tentatively reached his hands out to hold the taller boys arms, this made Tsukki shake slightly with laughter

  "It's just. This is so ridiculous" he quickly continued as Hinata tried to pull back

  "No No it's just that, I've had this , this thing for you for two years too" he could only really mumble these embarrassing truths into the fluffy hair he was buried in but he knew he'd been heard

  "You can not be serious right now Tsukishima, I will Cry. Again" he replied using the courage from the explanation to bury his head further into Tsukki's chest and tighten his grip on his arms.

 "I literally get up in your face and use every line in the book how could you let this happen for so long? You long-limbed asshole?"

  "I'm denser than I think apparently" came the soft answer as said long limbs enveloped the sunshine boy, their sunshine boy - cause really he wasn't letting him escape now that he had him

  "Fucking Finally" Hinata said in a wet giggle.  
then finally letting go he exclaimed

  "You owe me a date" and if that smile melted Tsukki before it killed him now. He did promise a date  
;)


End file.
